flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyndis Flamebrand
Lyndis Flamebrand (better known as Logos) is a young Elf who is a part of the Gilsi Guild. Personality Lyndis has always been a shy youth, even since he was born, but as the years went on he revealed that it was more social anxiety than anything. He doesn't have very good social skills, and prefers the company of a good book rather than anybody else's company. Since being adopted by Gilsi, he hasn't opened up at all, and in fact, might've become more withdrawn as a person. Given his aversion of company, and love for books and history, he studies almost all of the time. He becomes flustered when somebody says anything remotely social to him, but he has a good heart despite his withdrawn nature and attitude. He would never say anything to hurt anybody's feelings on purpose, but he does have a habit of choosing poor words given his general inexperience with people. There is also the fact that he strives to not be disobedient and to listen to those in power, but since his tenth birthday, he's revealed a more headstrong personality that follows his convictions if he's certain of himself. Though he tries to follow his heart more than his mind, he is still a slave to the logic that if he would get somebody hurt, it's a bad idea. Though it's not too often noticed, Lydnis has a fear of the dark. This fear was spawned by the death of his father, which was so mentally scarring that he forgot what he saw, along with almost all memories of his father. Lyndis is, further, concerned intensely with his own self improvement. He doesn't want to be left in the dust, and he wishes to prove himself to Gilsi, his adoptive father, so that he might show that he's just as worthy of being a member of the guild as anybody else. He's a relatively new member, and has been trained by Gilsi to the point where he understands the concepts of fire magic in and out. He was relatively poor at conjuring it up when he was younger, and was unable to grasp Gilsi's lessons, but since "mastering" or at least gaining better control over his Wildfire Akehura, he's become more confident in himself. It's still far more likely that he'll hide behind Gilsi or hug onto his leg, but that doesn't mean that he won't stand up and be strong when he has to. This is doubly true when other people are concerned. He might not be very powerful, but he'll put it all on the line for those he trusts. Known Attacks * Wildfire: Logos creates an ever expanding field of flame that eats up whatever it comes into contact with. On its own, the flames are just flames, but they burn wildly and quickly, devouring whatever is in their path. While in the area of Wildfire, Logos' flame abilities become more powerful than before, but the wild and untamed power of the flames is added to other abilities he uses, making them far more difficult to control than usual. Wildfire can be localized to just Logos' body, but anything he touches will be engulfed in flame. If he localizes Wildfire, he can use it for utility purposes as well, such as movement. He hasn't practiced movement in molten lava, but he seems to have limited resistance to it, allowing him to escape with just burns while using Wildfire. * Engulf: A defensive ability that Logos learned from Gilsi after it was determined that Logos' body was too frail for sustained combat. Flames condense around his body in a ball shape, protecting him from outside harm unless the person attacking him has Akehura surpassing Logos. The ball of flame still leaves its flames everywhere, causing everything nearby to burst into flame while on the inside, Logos' wounds begin to recover due to the "flame of life" being reinvigorated. Given that Logos cannot normally regenerate, this is an incredibly draining technique. * Air Hike: Logos' tattoos on his back begin to glow crimson before massive wings of vermillion explode from his back. This burns away whatever shirt he wears, revealing a myriad of tattoos of Flamebrand origin. While using these wings, he can fly however he wishes, combined with other bursts of fire to give him the greatest mobility in the air. On the ground, his wings are still dangerous since whatever touches them will ignite immediately upon touching them, just like with every other move. * True Sight: A bow of flame erupts from Logos' dominant hand, or his off-hand if he has no other choice. From there, he can create an infinite amount of flaming arrows, that he can readjust the shot for. The adjustment is somewhat slow, but it does enough so that he has an easier time as far as accuracy goes. Special Form Attacks/Abilities * Moonring Blade: With a wave of his hand, Logos is able to conjure up spinning blades of moonlight stained black. He can summon any amount of Moonring Blades and move them wherever he wishes as long as his remaining power gives him the ability to do so. Moonring Blades are generally used to cut through landscape, but given Logos' ability to control how they move, he can also use them as reflectors, for either his own abilities, or for that of others. * Spirit Sword: From the tip of his finger, Logos can fire a straight beam of blackened light straight through his opponent's body and into their soul. While Spirit Sword does moderate physical damage, its most useful effect is that it seals away Akehura for as long as the Spirit Sword remains stuck in the body. Touching it results in a burst of energy doing even more damage to the body, but destroying it is as simple as using a powerful enough Akehura to destroy it. * Pitch-Black Intent: Like a lunar eclipse blocks out light, Logos can do the same thing in his strongest form. He absorbs light into himself, causing his wings to glow even more brightly. As long as there is light to be had, he can increase the power of his Lunar Form attacks, and at the same time, speed up the healing process by absorbing light. The field in which he absorbs light is visible by the air shimmering as if in a mirage. * Moon-Slaying God: Logos' strongest ability is that he can control the field so long as the enemy is in range of his abilities. If they enter his field of control, shown by a countless amount of Spirit Swords planted in the ground, he can fire an infinite amount of Spirit Swords and Moonring Blades, creating an astounding light show who's purpose is to pierce the enemy until there's nothing left standing. These Spirit Swords and Moonring Blades can be shattered, but one Spirit Sword is always in Logos' hand, and it cannot be broken by any means given that it is the Phantom he absorbed as a youth. Those killed within the field of Moon-Slaying God are turned into particles of light and absorbed into his wings. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Elves Category:Gilsi members Category:Valentine Valtieri